Learn Maturity Not Maternity!
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: Guess what? I made Sakura get pregnant again! Sakura and Syaoran are partiers but that all changes when S+S are expecting a baby. Can they change from partiers to parents? Please R+R!!
1. Default Chapter

Well I had an idea for a new fic even though I'm working on like five other fics and plus the fics I have to update. Man, I'm way to busy! Well here it is! Please R+R!!!

Well bet your wonder what they story is about ok Sakura and gang are well partiers and rebels. They drink, party none stop, do drugs, ect ect. But what if S+S suddenly has to stop parting because she and Syaoran made a mistake one night. Can the two partiers become mature adults in nine months? (Also they are in their last year of high school, accept Touya cause he is in college.)

Learn Maturity Not Maternity!

By MoshiMoshiQueen 

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Author Talking)

"Hey Sakura, wanna go in the back?"

"With you? I rather go with a pig, oh wait you are one, my mistake."

"No one turns me down."

"Well someone just did. Go have bang up some other chick, Jinsu." (If you don't know getting banged up means having sex.)

Jinsu grabbed her arm, "Come on Sakura lets go."

"Maybe you didn't hear me. I said fuck off." She said trying to get his hand loose. 

"You better let go or else you might just get hurt."

"Yeah right, by who."

"By me." Said a dark brown haired, amber-eyed male who punched him in the face.

Sakura bent down and said, "I told you but of course morons like you don't listen."

The male, also known as Li Syaoran, put his arm around Sakura's waist, "And when a lady says back off then back off. Let's go Sakura."

Sakura childishly stuck her tongue out at Jinsu and walked away still with Syaoran's wrapped around her waist.

"Thanks Syao-chan."

"Any time," He said winking at her and walking away.

"Sakura-chan! Over here!" yelled her best friend Tomoyo.

"Hey Tomoyo sup?" (If ya don't know sup means what's up. Lol, hey some pple don't kno tis!)

"We all are goin down to that new club, Angel Dust." (If you don't know angel dust is a type of drug, illegal drug. Bet ya wonderin how I kno tis ^^)

"Oh no we aren't, the guys would kill us."

"An even better reason to go."

"Well, what they know can't hurt them."

"That's my girl, lets get ready."

Twenty Minutes Later and Fifty Outfits Changed

Sakura came out wearing a tight, short, black skirt and a tight pink spaghetti shirt. She wore a choker around her neck and her ear rings all the way up her (one) ear. Her shirt clearly showing her pierced belly button and her tattoo of a wolf on her shoulder. Her makeup done up dark and she wore clear high heels. Oh an also she her hair was highlighted pink. (I really want those clear high heels. Hope Momz and Dad got them for me.)

Tomoyo came out with a short dark purple dress that fit her figure and showed her tattoo around her pierced belly button, with a matching choker around her neck. She wore long hoop earrings and dark purple high heels. Her make up done up dark just like Sakura's. 

"We will be sure to make some guys drool tonight."

"We taken the motorcycles?"

"Of course, nothing better. Lets take the guy's."

"Tomoyo your bad."

"Learned from the best."

"Is Meilin and the other girls gonna meet us there?"

"Yeah, pretty sure they will. They wouldn't miss a chance like this to have a little fun."

They both hopped on the guy's motorcycles, "Hey Sakura you know that's Syaoran's right?"

"He won't mind. He can't stand being mad at me for very long."

"Oh I can't?"

"Damn caught. Go ahead with out me Tomoyo; I'll meet up with you later. Better hurry before Eriol stops you."

"K, good luck girl," She said riding off.

Sakura turned around, "Syaoran please let me take your motorcycle. Please," She said giving him a puppy face.

"Sakura that's not going to work on me."

"I know worth a try though. Please, I will be back before curfew."

"Does your brother happen to know where you are?"

"He won't mind. He is probably with some girl banging her up."

"Please," She said getting close to his face and holding on to his jacket.

"Ok, but you better be careful," He said kissing her tattoo.

"I will. Thanks Syaoran," She said kissing his cheek and jumping on the bike riding fast away.

"Please, let my bike be in one piece when it comes back," He said praying to himself.

At Angel Dust

"Hey Sakura ya finally made it. My cousin give ya a hard time?" asked Meilin dressed sorta like Sakura but with a red shirt, black boots all the way up to her knees, a red rose with thorns tattoo showing, red highlights in her hair, and her eye brow pierced.

"Naw, give me a hard time? Syaoran? Never." (If ya don't know naw means sorta like no or no way.)

"Ya know Syaoran wants ta holla at ya Sakura-chan." Said Chiharu coming up to them. (To holla means like well sometimes it can mean that they think your fine or wanna go out with ya. It means different things to different people.)

Sakura blushed, "Could say the same to you bout Yamazaki."

"That shut her up." Said Meilin laughing.

"Come on y'all lets go dance." Said Tomoyo grabbing them and pushing them into the crowd just when the song Play by J. Lo came on. (If ya don't know J. Lo is short for Jennifer Lopaz, I love her perfume.)

"Y'all know this is my song." Said Rika coming up to them dress similar to Tomoyo but dressed in blue. (Wow I can't imagine Rika talking like that.)

They all started to dance getting all the guys attentions makin all the other girls' way jealous. (Ok, can't tell ya some of the dances they were doing well maybe some, lap dances, cat walk, grindin ect ect.)

The girls spilt up and started dancing with some boys stealing them away from the girls who were dancing with them, not any more! The song playin the background, "I wanna li-li-li-lick you from your head to your toes and I wanna move from the bed down, to the down to the, to the floor. I wanna ah-ah, you make it so good I don't wanna leave. But I got to kn-kn-kn-know what's your fan-ta-sy. (What's Your Fantasy? By Ludacris, feat. Trina, Shawna And Foxy Brown. Y'all don't listen to this song if you are young, lol rated R.)

"Hey Sakura come and give me some." Said Jinsu.

"You really don't take a hint do you? Fuck off, or didn't Syaoran teach you a lesson before. I'm way out of your league."

He grabbed her roughly, "No one says no to me."

He pulled her to the back, "Let me go!!"

Sakura screamed but no one could hear, the music was playin to loud, "I wanna li-li-li-lick you from your head to your toes…"

He pushed her against the bed and Sakura burst out in tears, "Let go!!!"

Sakura closed her eyes tears running down her cheeks knowing she wasn't strong enough to push him off. ~Someone please help me. ~

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Syaoran practically killing Jinsu. (Damn straight the dirty bastard deserves it!)

"Syaoran stop."

He looked up at her, "Just please take me home, take me away from here."

He picked her up kicking the bloody Jinsu one more time. He held Sakura tightly to him as her tears soaked his shirt as he placed her into his car.

"Syaoran, I changed my mind please don't take me home. I will be alone and I don't want any one to know about this. Please."

"That please is what got you into trouble."

"Let me stay with you then. Where I can be safe. Please, Syaoran I need you to hold me for a while." She pleaded acting like a child with a scrapped knee.

He silently agreed and stopped at his apartment, he picked up Sakura whose clothing was ripped in many places.

He words echoed in his head, ~Syaoran, I need you to hold me… Where I can be safe…"

She changed into her favorite outfit of his, green tee shirt and gray sweat pants. (You can tell she has worn them before ^^) And covered her self with his green silky smooth sheets, just as Syaoran was about to leave she called for him, "Syaoran. Please stay."

Her tears reappearing, "Please don't cry." He said getting into bed next to her, holding her close to him.

"I kept telling him to stop and I didn't want my first time to be like that… I kept pleading…"

~She's still a virgin? ~

"I kept reminding my self how I wanted my first time to be, I didn't want it to be by someone like him in that place…. I kept calling for you and you came and saved me…"

"I wanted my first time to be with you and not him…"

She let go and held her hand over her mouth, leaving Syaoran shocked by her outburst.

"You…you wanted it to be with me?"

She nodded not trusting her voice.

"I… I wanted you to be my first and I kept thinking the whole time how I wanted it to be with you and…"

Syaoran pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately stopping all of her tears.

She kissed him back, both of them not holding back. She pulled off his shirt, "Sakura are you sure that you want to after what just happened."

"That made me want to do it even more, I don't want to have to worry about my first time being with someone I don't love. I've been ready, but only with you."

He kissed her passionately then pulled away, "You sure?"

"More sure than anything in my life."

"Your brother is going to kill me."

"Just kiss me," She said pulling him towards her.

The end of this chapter!! Hehe bet your wondering why I always make Sakura get pregnant, lol this is like the fifth time. Hehe well please R+R!! Hope you liked it!!!


	2. Things Just Happen

Well wonder what is goin happen now!! Lol, of course I know what is goin happen but don't you want to know? Let's find out ^^ Please R+R!! Show your support! I hope my Sakura-gets-pregnant-fics teach y'all a lesson! Don't get pregnant if you're not ready! Don't have sex young because you have a chance to get pregnant. You can only be 100% that you can't get pregnant as if you don't have sex! And if you do use protection, check for AIDS and other disease before hand, not after!

Learn Maturity Not Maternity!

By MoshiMoshiQueen 

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Author Talking)

Syaoran woke up with Sakura wrapped around him, and his memories came rushing back to him, making a smile plaster on his lips.

"Sakura?" he whispered in her ear softly. He nuzzled into her neck making her moan.

"Syaoran…" she cooed in her sleep.

He started to play with her whispering sweet words to her; she opened her eyes slowly…as amber met green.

"That was the best night of my life."

"Mine too, I didn't know that you…"

"That I loved you?"

"Yeah."

"Do you love me?"

"More than you could ever know." He said kissing her again.

"I just realized something."

"Hmm."

"Your brother is going to kill me."

"He can't stop us from doing something he does, and that he did at my age."

"I'm so dead aren't I?"

"Yes, but lets not think about that know." She said kissing him and covering them selves with the blankets.

Eriol's Apartment!

"Argh!! I have such a hangover!!" yelled Tomoyo stumbling threw the hallway. "Wait, where am I?"

"My apartment." Said Eriol coming out with a bloody Mary in his hand, "Drink this." (A bloody Mary is an alcohol drink, people say that it is good to cure hangovers, please tell me y'all know what a hangover is… different things work for different people, some use aspirin and milk ect.)

She drank it all in one gulp.

"Wait, how did I end up here?"

"I carried you here after you passed out."

"Thanks." She said grumbling.

"Hey I just wanted my bike back."

Tomoyo pulled him close to her, "Bet, you wanted more."

"You're not acting your self; I think you're still drunk."

"So?"

"Tomoyo, sit down because…" started Eriol.

"Bathroom!!" she said running towards the bathroom.

"You'll get sick." He sighed, "I'm not cleaning that up!"

Back At The Hang Out

"Hey y'all have you seen Sakura and Syaoran?" asked Chiharu.

"Nope not today," Said Naoko making out with some guy.

"Can you two please get a room?"

"Can't their occupied right now," Was her only answer.

Chiharu sighed, "Why is everyone in a make out mode?"

"Morning Chiharu."

"Yamazaki, come here," She said seductively as they started to make out.

Then Touya walked in, "Hey make out crowd. Where is my sister?"

"Don't know!" they all said getting back to business.

"I think she went home with…" started Rika.

"Hey all!!" said Sakura walking threw holding Syaoran's hand.

"Syaoran," Rika finished.

"Sakura where have you been all night!!" roared Touya.

"Doing the same thing you do," Said Sakura not letting go of Syaoran.

"What?!"

"I was out parting and Syaoran took me back to his apartment, because I was too drunk; he saved me from some pervert guy."

"I'm still angry, but thankful gaki, that you were there for my sister, but if I catch you two…"

"Touya stop right there; yell at us later. We are leaving to Eriol's apartment to find Tomoyo."

"What? Why would she be there?"

"I bet you she got too drunk." Said Sakura pulling Syaoran behind her.

"You better be careful gaki, I'm watching you two."

Sakura had an urge to kiss Syaoran right in front of them, but she didn't want Touya to be chasing her lover around forever, when she needed to talk to Tomoyo.

Eriol's Apartment

"Eriol, Tomoyo you ho…" started Sakura.

"Holy crap!" said Syaoran as they both stopped and saw Tomoyo and Eriol making out on the bed.

"Umm it's not what it looks like." Said Tomoyo.

Sweat drop

"Yeah, Tomoyo we know you where just helping him get something off his lips by licking them right?"

They both blushed, "Well, if I'm not mistaken we caught you two a couple of time."

Sakura and Syaoran started to blush, "And by the looks of it your together again for the what fifth, no sixth time?"

"Ha ha ha. Tomoyo and how many times have you gone out with what's his name?"

"Don't even start, I can't believe I ever liked that guy plus Eriol kisses way better than him." That made Eriol turn bright red.

"Come on Tomoyo lets, let the guys talk. Plus I got to talk to you." Sakura said pulling her away from the guys to the back room. (Oh if you are wondering what Sakura is wearing she is wearing a pink shirt and jeans she left at Syaoran's apartment. Lol, they went out like well, six times but never went too far, but they always stayed close friends, way close ^^)

"So, Eriol making out with Tomoyo in your apartment."

"Don't start." He said falling on his bed.

"No, I need to make fun of because of all those times you caught me and Sakura."

"Yeah, but at least me and Tomoyo weren't half undressed."

"Better check again."

Eriol looked down and saw he lost his shirt, "Yeah, yeah go ahead and laugh," he said getting his shirt on, while Syaoran fell on the ground laughing.

"Seriously Eriol, when did you start like Tomoyo?"

"I don't know, it just happened."

"Nothing just happens Eriol, don't use 'I was drunk, she was drunk,' as an excuse, because you know that is not true."

Eriol ran his hand threw his hair and sat down, "I don't know."

"You act like it's a bad thing."

"But I'm her friend nothing more."

"Yeah, I use to say that too. What's the problem Eriol? You like her, she likes you. Your both on the market." (Gave the same advice to my friend today, she sooo needs to go out with Jake, she was making out with him on the football field, opps that slipped out.)

"Syaoran I... its…"

"Aww, is Eriol afraid?"

"No. It's just it went to far…"

"Went to far? What does that mean?"

"Nothing, forget it."

Well what's Tomoyo and Eriol hiding? Well you all know Sakura's going to get pregnant, but how does she find out? When? What will everyone think?? Please R+R!! Reviews help me get the next chapter out sooner!!!


	3. You're Defiantly Pregnant

Well, I wrote this chapter during school, when I was supposed to be paying attention. Sometimes, I think that fan fics and writings are way more important than school, parents think other wise. Please R+R!!!

Learn Maturity Not Maternity!

By MoshiMoshiQueen 

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Author Talking)

"Tomoyo? You, and Eriol?"

"No, it's just I guess we lost control…"

"Don't tell me, it was because you two were drunk, you said to never use that as an excuse."

"I know… look Sakura I have to confess something, Eriol and I we umm we did it."

"When? Where?"

"When? About a month ago. Where? Here. We lost control of the situation."

"You guys didn't love each other?"

"No. Well, I don't know. Look Sakura we weren't ready. We both thought we were, but we weren't."

"But if you were in love…"

"Love doesn't always matter. Sakura, listen don't do it unless you're absolutely sure. It can always be a mistake."

"Your saying you two were a mistake?"

"No, we just weren't ready," Tomoyo then burst out into tears.

Sakura hugged her tightly, "It's ok Tomoyo."

"No, no it's not I'm suppose to be giving you advice, but I can't because I don't regret what I did."

"But you said…"

"Yes, I wasn't ready but I never regretted it, but sometimes people regret it. But Sakura, don't regret all mistakes."

Sakura then too, burst out into tears, "Oh Tomoyo, I can't listen to your advice, because I all ready did it. I'm sorry, forgive me."

"What? When? Where? Who?"

"When? Yesterday night. Where? Syaoran's apartment. Who? Syaoran. I'm sorry, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo hugged her tightly, "Sakura, we need to stop all this crying. What's done is done right?"

She nodded, "Tomoyo maybe you should tell Eriol you don't regret it."

"Some things are better off not said." (Like some thing!!! Can't tell you what I'm planning, but Tomoyo is hiding something!!!! Can you guess what it is????)

"But…"

"Come on, let's get refreshed and make sure the boys aren't killing each other."

Sakura nodded.

"You did what!!!" yelled Eriol pushing Syaoran against the wall.

"You did what with Tomoyo?" yelled Syaoran pushing him back.

"I can't believe you!"

"You can't yell at me for doing the same thing you did with, Tomoyo!"

"Keep thinking that!" he yelled as they started fighting.

"You're the one who was caught Eriol!!"

"You're the one who…"

"Boys! Stop!" yelled Sakura.

They both stopped in place still in their fighting positions.

"Now, if you are both done. Tomoyo and I are going out shopping for a new dress for the party tonight. We will be back soon," Said Sakura kissing Syaoran's cheek and walking out the door with Tomoyo.

"Don't fight, you two," Said Tomoyo waving.

The door shut and the boys looked at each other, "Don't fight. Yeah, right!" said Syaoran knocking Eriol down.

"Do you think those two are fighting right now?"

"Of course, now they won't notice we borrowed some money," Said Sakura locking arms with Tomoyo, "Let's go shopping!"

A Half An Hour Later

The boys were still fighting, "Lets stop fighting. I'm tired now. Plus, I'm sure the girls are spending all our money."

"What? They took our money?"

"Don't act surprised the always do, when they say they want to go shopping," Said Syaoran getting up.

"Let's, meet them at the club. But first, lets get the others."

That Night

"Syaoran, there you are. I thought you guys would never make it here."

"I missed you," He said kissing her.

"Me too," She said kissing him.

"You guys stop kissing, and lets go dance!" said Tomoyo dragging them on to the dancing floor.

"Sakura, maybe we should turn in early."

"Why?"

"We have exams tomorrow, and you wouldn't want to fail, you know what your father said."

"Don't remind me! Just a little but longer?"

"Sakura." 

"Please?"

"I hate that face."

"I know, ok you let me stay for just a little bit longer and I won't tell my brother you banged me up."

"As I remember correctly you're the one who wanted me to," He said getting closer to her.

"Of course I did, but my brother won't see that."

"Ok, a few but then we really have to go. We don't want to fail."

"I know," She said kissing him passionately.

15 Mins Later

"Come on we have to turn in early."

"That doesn't sounds like you."

"We have exams tomorrow remember?"

"What??!!! We need to study right away!!" she said pulling him down the street.

Two Weeks Later

"Sakura are you ok in there?"

Tomoyo heard her get sick again, "Did you drink last night."

"No, that's the weird thing. I haven't been drinking since last week."

Tomoyo stood there for a moment, "Umm Sakura, when did you start to get sick in the mornings?"

"A few days ago why?"

"Umm did you and Syaoran, umm use protection?"

"What?! Of course we, well, umm I think we did."

"Sakura, you didn't do it without protection!"

"I don't know! I don't remember. Oh no, now that I think about it. I'm late. Tomoyo what am I going to do??" Sakura burst out into tears.

"Its ok, Sakura. I have some pregnancy tests with me, we will check."

"Tomoyo, why are you caring those in your purse."

"You never know when you will need them," She said shrugging.

30 mins Later

"I can't look at them. You look for me."

Tomoyo picked up the first test, "Umm."

"What does it say?"

"Positive."

"The other two."

"Your brother is going to kill Syaoran. They are all positive."

"Oh no, I'm too young!! I have my whole life!! Tomoyo, what am I going to do?"

"You have to talk to Syaoran."

"I can't! I can't face him; I will be tying him down. Oh Tomoyo, I can't even take care of my self! How am I suppose to take care of a baby? What if he leaves me? I couldn't bare that, I love him Tomoyo," She said crying.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Lets, just go to the doctor, you can never tell if you those store tests. Ok?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come on."

At The Doctors Office

"You're defiantly pregnant."

"What!!!!"

"About a week. How old are you? 

"Only nineteen. This can't be happening."

"Did you use protection?"

"No, but how could this happen, I mean it was first time and…"

"This happens a lot. We have classes to help young mothers."

"But…"

"We are sorry Ms. Kinomoto."

Sakura started to cry, "What am I going to do?"

Preview of the Chapters To Come!!

Sakura covered her mouth, "I…Syaoran… I'm… I'm pregnant. And I will make a bad mother and…"

"Stop chasing me Eriol! Just leave me alone!"

"Not, till I know what is wrong!"

He picked her up, "You can't be doing that Tomoyo. It's unhealthy for you and…"

"Don't talk, I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do and don't tell me other wise. Just leave me alone I can walk home by my self."

"No, you can't. You're too tired."

"Don't tell me, if I'm tired or not. You don't know, and you don't care."

"Of course, I care."

"You don't seem to care at all. You never did."

"Sakura, I told you to learn maturity not maternity!! (I owe the title to my friend Lexy; we made up the title for our sex flier we had to do in heath, lol you don't want to know.) What will dad think!! Where is that gaki!! How could you do this! When I get my hands on him…"

"Eriol, what am I going to do?"

"Take responsibility, just like I know you will."

"Yes, that's what I'm going to do. But can I trade my rebel life to become a parent?"

"That is the least of your worries, here comes Touya-san."

Sorry I skipped around in this chapter, I just wanted to get to the part where she finds out she is pregnant. Any way, hope you liked this chapter!! More chapters to come!! Please R+R!!!


	4. Beginning Problems

I'm trying to write as fast as I can!! Ff.net is offline right now; I hate it when it does that. So I decided to try to write as much as I can, since its my day off and I feel like crap, because I am as sick as a dog, but I have a lot of work to do, it can get my mind of my throbbing throat. Any ways wish me luck on my grades because I know I got a F on something! Please R+R!! Hope you liked the chapter!!

Learn Maturity Not Maternity!

By MoshiMoshiQueen 

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Author Talking)

"Tomoyo, what am I going to do?? I can't be a parent."

"Ms. You can always get abortion."

"A..bor…tion," she chocked out.

"Yes, most teens who get pregnant can't handle being a parent so…"

"They kill their child? How could any one do that?" Sakura got up.

"I will take responsibility of my child, there is no way I'm going to give on him or her."

Tomoyo watched Sakura leave, "It looks like she might just be a good parent after all."

Tomoyo looked up at the doctor and smiled, "Yes, I think Sakura-san would make a great parent. She might have to give up her life style now but, I'm sure Sakura would do that for her… well their child."

"As any other good parent should. Here is some lists of books and classes that Sakura can read or take. She is quite young so she will have to take special precautions."

Tomoyo nodded. ~Here we go Sakura, straight in to motherhood. ~

Sakura ran through the park, stopping at the swings that had been abandoned. She sat down chocking out tears, "I'm sorry little joy. I'm not sure if I can take care of you. I'm going to be a bad mother. I'm not sure if I can do this."

"I'm not sure if I can give you a good life or give you all the things that a child needs. I might have to give you up for adoption, and if I do, please don't hate me. Because, if I do then I made the decision to save you; I would do it to give you a better life that you should have."

"Oh I'm a horrible mother." She said tears falling down her pale cheeks.

"Sakura are you ok?" said Tomoyo coming up to her.

"No, I'm a horrible mother. I can't be a parent."

"Sakura, you will be a great mother and parent. And if you feel that you need to give your child up for adoption."

"I hate the sound of that."

"Of what?"

"Giving your child up. Only a horrible person would do that."

"Sakura, some people need to do that, to give them a better life."

"I'm so confused," Sakura stood up.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo, this is the second time I need to run away."

"But Sakura…" she watched her run past the tress and slowly disappear.

"Oh Sakura, please realize that motherhood is not that horrible."

~I need to run. I can't stand still. ~

~Why is it I always run away from fears? ~

Sakura brushed her tears off from her face only to make some new ones, and ran as fast as she could only to end up in front of Syaoran's apartment.

It slowly started to rain, a light mist falling from the sky. 

She slightly knocked on the door, hoping Syaoran wasn't there, but he opened the door, "Sakura?"

Sakura fought the urge to run away and walked into his apartment.

"You're going to catch a cold in those wet clothes. Come on, I will give you some spares."

Sakura changed slowly and sat on his bed, "I know something is wrong, Sakura. Are you going to tell me?"

She looked up at him, "I… we…" she started to cry again.

"Oh Sakura. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But, can you tell me why you were standing in the rain; you know you could get sick that way."

"See, I told Tomoyo that I am a bad mother."

Syaoran stopped moving, "What?"

Sakura covered her mouth, "I…Syaoran… I'm… I'm pregnant. And I will make a bad mother and…"  
Syaoran held her close trying to stay calm, when he was scared inside, when he too was frightened.

Sakura cried on his shoulder for a few minutes mumbling things like how bad of a mother she would be, and how she couldn't be a parent.

They heard a knock on the door and Syaoran slowly got up.

"She told you… didn't she." Said Tomoyo.

Syaoran could only nod, "I'm going to get Sakura."

Eriol stepped threw the door, "Don't you lecture him, Eriol."

"I wouldn't do something like that Tomoyo. Why do you always assume I will do something?"

"Because, you always do."

"I don't. This is why we never get along."

"No, you know the reason we don't get along. Don't even try to deny it."

"Tomoyo, lets no talk about this now."

"Why, right now seems like a perfect time!"

"Tomoyo, we are suppose to be helping them out not arguing."

"You always change the subject when we talk about…"

Sakura came out clinging to Syaoran, "Sakura, you have to talk to Tomoyo now."

"No." 

"Sakura, she is worried about you."

Sakura could only shake her head, "Hold me please. Don't leave me. I need you." 

She burst out into tears again as Syaoran picked her up, he head resting on his shoulder as he whispered sweet things to her calming her down, making her close her eyes and softly fall asleep.

Then Tomoyo burst out into tears and ran out the door.

"Eriol, what's wrong with Tomoyo?"

"Here is the papers the doctor left and some books, I have to go catch Tomoyo."

Syaoran watch the two run and he held Sakura tightly to him as he laid the books and papers on the kitchen counter. He laid Sakura softly down on the bed and laid next to her watching her sleep.

He placed his hand over her stomach, "I'm not sure if I can be a father to you. I'm not sure if I can be a parent. But I can be, I will be."

He placed his head on Sakura's stomach softly and closed his eyes.

Back To Eriol and Tomoyo

"Tomoyo, wait!" said Eriol running after her.

"No go away!" she said running faster but Eriol was catching up.

"Stop chasing me Eriol! Just leave me alone!"

"Not till I know what is wrong!" 

She stopped and turned around, "You want to know what is wrong! I want to know how come you never do that with me."

"What with you?"

"Hold me, like Syaoran does to Sakura."

"I…I didn't know you wanted me to."

"Of course you didn't!" she said falling on her knees from exhaustion. 

He picked her up, "You can't be doing that Tomoyo. It's unhealthy for you and…"

"Don't talk, I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do and don't tell me other wise. Just leave me alone I can walk home by my self."

"No, you can't. You're too tired."

"Don't tell me if I'm tired or not. You don't know, and you don't care."

"Of course, I care."

"You don't seem to care at all. You never did."

"Lets get home, Tomoyo."

"See you always do that. Just change the subject like it doesn't matter when it does."

"Lets no talk about this now."

"Why not know? You never want to talk about! We will have to talk some time, and you know it."

Eriol kept walking not saying a word, when he just wanted to shout that he loved her and that he truly did care.

"You're going the wrong way."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are my house is over there."

"We aren't going to your house, we are going to my apartment."

"And when did we decide that?"

"I did."

"Of course you did, you always have to be the boss, but you never take responsibility for any thing. Put me down! I'm going home," But Eriol didn't let go as he walked up to his apartment.

"Put me down, you know you can't do this. It is against the law."

He unlocked the door and walked in, "You can't always do this. You think that I will just sleep with you and every thing will just be automatically better…"

Eriol stopped her talking by kissing on the lips, making her become speechless, "You can't do this to me again…Eriol."

"Eriol stop. Don't do this to me…"

Sooo what do you think of this chapter??? What is it between Eriol and Tomoyo??? What's going on? Why do they always fight? I think next chapter you will find out what the heck is going on.


	5. ET Chappy: I love you both

So now you guys probably want to know what the heck is happening between Eriol and Tomoyo. And how everyone is going to react to Sakura's pregnancy find out in the next three chapters ^^. Well, anyways please R+R!! Hope you like the chapter!! 

The song I used in here is Sometimes by Britany Spears, before she was a total I-like-to-show-off-all-my-skin-in-slutty-outfits. (I remember the song from that CD from the fifth grade when my friends and I used it in the talent show, oh the good ole days.)

Learn Maturity Not Maternity!

By MoshiMoshiQueen 

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Author Talking)

^Lyrics^

^ You tell me you're in love with me  
That you can't take your pretty eyes away from me   
It's not that I don't want to stay   
But every time you come to close I move away ^

"Eriol stop. Don't do this to me…"

He kissed her again, "I hate you, Eriol. I hate you."

"I know but I love you."

"No you don't. You're only stuck with me."

He looked her in the eyes and kissed her again, "Eriol we can't."

"We can't, but we are going to."

"I hate you." She said moaning.

^ I wanna believe in everything that you say   
Because it sounds so good   
But if you really want me, move it slow   
There's things about me you just have to know ^

The some how ended up on Eriol's bed. (^^ Wonder how that happened!)

"Eriol, stop we really can't.  This is what got us in trouble."

"Even if you don't think so Tomoyo, I do love you."

"No, stop lying to me," She said starting to cry.

"Tomoyo look at me."

"No."

He lifted her head up and looked her straight in the eyes, "I love you and you know it."

She shook her head and pulled away from him.

He kissed her again, "I love you so much Tomoyo. You don't know how much."

^ Sometimes I run Sometimes I hide   
sometimes I'm scared of you   
But all I really want is to hold you tight   
Treat you right, be with you day and night   
baby all I need is time ^

"No, you don't. You're only saying that."

"Then why are you still here with me?"

"I don't know."

"You can't leave me Tomoyo. I know you love me too."

"No, I hate you."

"No, no you don't."

"You're always telling me what I do and don't, but you don't know."

"Yes, I do. Or else you wouldn't be here with me."

^ I don't wanna be so shy, uh-uh   
Everytime I am alone I wonder why   
Hope that you will wait for me   
You see that, you're the only one for me ^

"You don't love me, Eriol. You are only with me because we are stuck. I'm not staying with you when you don't want to."

"Tomoyo, know you're the one who is telling me what I want or what I feel."

"I know you Eriol, I know you to well."

"Know you don't Tomoyo and would you stop admitting that you don't love me and that you don't want to stay with me."

"Fine, I do love you. Are you happy know?" she started to cry again. (Wow too much crying for me, first Sakura and now Tomoyo.)

He held her tightly, rocking back and forth, "I am happy, Tomoyo. I have been. But I'm just scared."

"I'm scared too." She said closing her eyes letting her body let go from all the tension.

He rested his head on hers and kept rocking back and forth, "I love you, Eriol. And I'm sorry for yelling all the time. I don't want you to be like Syaoran, I want you to be like your self. Because I love you not him."

^ I wanna believe in everything that you say   
Cause it sounds so good   
but if you really want me, move it slow   
There's things about me, you just have to know ^

"I'm scare, Eriol. I'm so scared."

"I know, I am too, but we can make it together. I know we can."

"I love you."

"And I love you."

^Sometimes I run (Sometimes) Sometimes I hide   
Sometimes I'm scared of you   
But all I really want is to hold you tight ^

Tomoyo held on to him tightly resting her head on his chest and slowly falling asleep as Eriol ran his hand threw her long, silky hair.

He watched her sleeping, "My angel, my two angels…"

"I do love you Tomoyo, I hope you understand that… I'm hopelessly in love with you."

He caressed her cheek and kissed down her neck making her moan, "It's not a lustful love as you might think Tomoyo. My whole body yearns for you when you're not around, my heart needs you…"

^ Treat you right, be with you day and night   
All I really want is to hold you tight   
treat you right, be with you day and night   
Baby, all I need is time^

He held on to her tightly not wanting to let go… fearing she would run again… that he would lose her. He played with her hair making her moan his name.

^ Just hang around and you'll see   
There's nowhere ill ever be  
If you love me, trust in me   
The way that I trust in you^

He looked at the angel in his arms and a smile tugged at his mouth. He ran his hand over her stomach making her smile.

^ Sometimes I run (Sometimes) Sometimes I hide   
Sometimes I'm scared of you   
But all I really want is to hold you tight (hold ya tight)   
Treat you right, be with you day and night (day and night) ^

"Oh, Eriol… I love you, we love you."

He smiled his eyes gleaming down at the sweet angel, "I love you…"

^ Sometimes I run Sometimes I hide (sometimes)   
Sometimes I'm scared of you   
But all I really want is to hold you tight treat you right,   
be with you day and night (day and night)

All I really want is to hold you tight Treat you right,   
be with you day and night   
baby, all I need is time ^

"I love you…both…."

End of chapter!!! So do you know the secret!! Please tell me you do!! I gave you guys so many clues!!! Any ways if you don't know it than don't worry in the next chapter it spells it out for you all. Hope you liked the chapter!!! Please R+R!!!! E+T rocks!! And S+S forever!!


End file.
